Let The Game Continue
by YoAngel4E
Summary: Sequel to "A Far Worse Game To Play". Emberly survived the Games, but at what cost? She has distanced herself from the family that loves her and the people who need her causing Katniss and Peeta hold onto hope that their daughter is more then a Capitol Puppet, but all signs point to their daughter being the destruction of Panem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to A _Far Worse Games To Play_. Emberly survived the Games, but at what cost? She has distanced herself from the family that loves her and the people who need her causing Katniss and Peeta hold onto hope that their daughter is more then a Capitol Puppet, but all signs point to their daughter being the destruction of Panem.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**EMBERLY POV**_

A little over two months have passed since I returned to District 12 from the Hunger Games and I have effectively been able to isolate myself completely from my family. The first few weeks were hard, and my mother in particular was persistent in seeing me. It came down to her one night showing up and nearly breaking her shoulder trying to force the door down. It didn't work and I had two Peacekeeper's force her off the property at the threat of her life as well as my father and brothers. I would never hurt my family, but I need to keep them safe, and the only effective way to do that was to threaten them.

Since then, no one from my family has tried to see me. I know they don't understand why I am keeping my distance; I know they think I murdered my best friend in the Hunger Games. I know they think I have changed.

I have changed, but not in the ways they think. I didn't kill Damir, or at least, as far as I know I didn't. We haven't heard from any potential survivors of the Game, but then again, that was the plan all along. To get them out, keep them safe, and maybe, someday, get rid of the new President Snow.

But I have changed. I am alone. Mason has not been able to see me, as the President insists our reunion be long awaited and televised, so those in the Capitol that loved our love story can see it. Mason was my one connection to the world. He knows what I am going through, what we have done. He is part of the plan, and I can't communicate with him. And so, I am alone. I can't talk to my family, I can't talk to Mason. The only people I communicate with are the three Peacekeepers who keep an eye on me; they are all right, sometimes they are even tolerable. One of them, named Myers, is actually pretty easy to get along with; he is only a little older then me. That could be why we get along. The other two, Samuels and Ike, are older then him and I enjoy their company far less.

Still, with no one else to talk to, they do connect me to the outside world. They let me hunt in the woods but stay close. I have asked them to do this because I can't risk running into my mother, but they do scare off the game.

Of course, even they can't guard me from my nightmares, and they have grown significantly over the last few months. First, they were just of the Game, but now they have morphed into images of my parents Game, which I have watched a few times since I returned, now that I have access to the video, as well as twisted images of my family being tortured, of Galen being killed, of Damir dying at my hand. Sometimes, I can't figure out what is real and what is just in my head.

And so I have taken a significant liking to the liquor cabinet downstairs. It keeps the nightmare at bay and it keeps me numb. I am grateful that the Capitol keeps it stocked with good liquor so I don't have to worry about looking yellow like Haymitch, or at least, I can prevent that longer. Sometimes, on hard nights, I mix the liquor with the Capitol drugs that are sent to help me sleep.

That can knock me out for days at a time and I am fine with that. I have nothing but time anyway. I am waiting, but I don't know what for.

Its only now that I realize our plan was foolish. We are out of the arena, and we know what we want, to remove Snow from office, to not start the Hunger Games over, but we have no idea where to star. Mason and I haven't even been able to discuss it because we haven't seen each other, and I am certain neither of us have had contact with anyone who could have survived the Games, if they are even alive.

Plus, now there is the chance that Enobaria knows what is going on, and if she does, we need to be extra careful. She could kill us all if she wanted to.

I glance out the window. The sky is grey and I am certain it's only a matter of time before the snow moves in. The summer air is gone, and I am counting down the days now that I can leave District 12. Even though we have no plan, I would rather be in Mason's company with no plan. Soon enough, Effie will show up to whisk me away to the Capitol for our Victor Tour, I just can't remember when.

I turn and take the bottle of Whisky off the table and bring it to my lips. I have long abandoned glasses. It doesn't make sense to dirty them, not when I am the only one drinking.

A knock on the door startles me from my thoughts. I lift the bottle to my lips and finish it off before wiping my mouth.

"Come in," I hear myself say. The voice is horse, and I realize I don't really remember the last time I have spoke out loud. It was probably a few days ago when I went hunting, or maybe that was a week ago. It's hard to remember.

Myers, the Peacekeeper who I do not mind, steps into the room. He gives me a small smile until he sees the empty bottle in my hand, then he frowns. I think part of him is worried about me.

"You should probably lay off that stuff. You saw what it did to Haymitch…" Myers motions to the bottle.

I shrug and place the empty glass on the desk next to me and then sit down on it. This is supposed to be a study, but I only use it to drink out of the liquor cabinet.

"Did you need something?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. Ike sent me to remind you that Effie is going to be here tomorrow to check in…get you ready for the tour in a few weeks…" Myers says.

"That's tomorrow?" I knew it would be soon, but I didn't realize that soon.

"Well, it's the start of a few visits I think," Myers tells me.

"Great," I roll my eyes. I know Effie means well and I am eager to get out of District 12, but I know Effie will give me a hard time about my parents. She may tolerate me, but I know she cares deeply for them.

"Just…try and sober up," Myers says with a small nod.

I know he is trying to save me from some of Effie's wrath but its inevitable that tomorrow will be a long day. When Myers leave, I move to the liquor cabinet and grab the bottle labeled vodka before heading out of the office and up to my room. I think I have two sleeping pills left up there, and between those and the alcohol; I should be able to sleep the night through.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

I look at myself in the mirror. The black rings under my eyes have become permanent. Sleep does not come easy in our home anymore. Not for me, not for Peeta, and not even for Galen.

It's been over two months since Emberly has returned from the Games, and to say she is damaged it putting it lightly. She has cut us off, bared any communication we have attempted to have with her. She even had Peacekeepers threaten my family, her own flesh and blood, if we did not stay away.

To say the new President Snow has effectively ruined my family is an understatement. We are destroyed.

Peeta has been having attacks again, more frequent and, recently, much longer. There are some days where I have to lock him in the spare room to keep him away from Galen and I. Galen has seen his father at his worse, and I can do nothing to keep him safe from it.

There are days when Peeta and I don't talk at all, days where we hardly acknowledge each other. Those are usually days after bad attacks. I want to comfort him, but I don't know where to even begin. I am not used to being the strong one, and even with that statement, I know I can be doing a better job. I am trying, but I have never had a way with words.

Galen has retreated as well and I realize now, in many ways, he is exactly like me, exactly like my mother. He has effectively shut the world out, and again, I don't know how to help him. Peeta was the one who saved me from myself when I was that depressed, and I don't know where to begin to help Galen.

I guess I am truly weak because I have done nothing to save my son or husband from themselves. I want to, but the burden is too much. Every attempt I have made in the past few months has failed.

I rub my face and turn the light off in the bathroom, noticing how thin my wrists are. Its true, that none of us have eaten well the past few weeks. Peeta stopped baking and I haven't been hunting too much. I tried at first, because the woods have always been my sanctuary, but the Peacekeepers made it too hard because Emberly was out there a lot.

I move into our bedroom and to the window. The sky is turning grey and I know soon the flowers will die and the snow will come. I move my eyes up the street, to Emberly's house. There are hardly any lights on inside, but I do see two Peacekeepers guarding her door. Guarding her from me.

I stare out the window a little longer before I hear the door behind me creak open. I know it is Peeta by the loud steps that fill the room.

He doesn't speak to me though and I don't push him to. I don't have to pretend to be strong in front of him and I don't expect him to pretend in front of me. I hear him climb into bed and I wait a few minutes to join him. When I do, his back is to me. He does not hold me like he used to in the Games. In fact, I am the one to wrap my arm around his shoulder, and I do feel him relax a little at my touch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EMBERLY POV<strong>_

I wake up to cold air hitting my face and a bright light. I struggle to open my eyes and immediately regret it as the sunlight streams through the window I accidently left open last night. I stretch out, finding I am still in my clothes from last night and on top of the comforter on my bed. I must have passed out.

I glance at my nightstand to see that I no longer have any sleeping pills left and the bottle of vodka is half empty.

I sigh, trying to sit up but my head is pounding from the concoction I made last night. I stumble to my feet and move to close my window, only realizing that it is nowhere near as bright as it could be. It's actually overcast outside; my eyes are just sensitive to any light at all.

I manage to get to the bathroom and into the shower. I leave the water on cold, trying to wake myself up, trying to sober myself up.

I am struggling to remember why, but I do know it was important for me to be sober today. It takes me my entire shower and a strong knock on the bathroom door to remind me.

"What?" I growl, assuming it is one of the Peacekeepers.

"Young lady! Manners!" Effie's voice comes through the door.

I quickly remember that Effie was coming to visit. That was why I needed to sober up. I sigh. I am not ready for her visit.

"Give me a minute," I say, wiping water from my face.

"I'll be out here!" Effie calls through the door.

I rolls my eyes and get out of the shower, throwing some clean clothes on and examining myself in the mirror. I hardly look at myself anymore; I am ashamed to, but today I do and I realize how awful I really look. No amount of makeup is going to fix the vacant stare or the circles under my eyes, or the fact that I have lost at least fifteen pounds. I know Effie is going to have a field day when she sees me.

I decide to get it over with and move out into my bedroom to find Effie by the window, looking around in disgust. She turns when she hears the bathroom door opened and her expression says it all.

"Emberly! Good god! You look just terrible! The room is a sight in itself, but you! What has happened to you?" Effie is now in front of my, placing her hands on my frail shoulders. I know she can easily feel my collarbone.

I shrug; I don't know what to say to her.

"Have you been eating? " Effie asks, seriously concerned.

"A little," I decide not to lie to her.

Effie sighs and looks around the room, her eyes landing on the bottle next to my bed. She looks disappointed.

"Drink does not fix anything. Haven't you learned that from Haymitch?" Effie scolds.

"It doesn't matter," I say shrugging Effie's hand off of my shoulder.

"Emberly, I am deeply concerned. This place is a disaster; you look like the walking dead…what has been going on? Have you seen your parents? What does your mother think of all of this? I can't imagine Katniss is very pleased—" Effie rambles.

"She hasn't seen this place. I haven't seen them since I got home," I tell Effie the truth, trying to gather my senses enough to act collected and cool. I know it's important to keep Effie at a distance.

Effie seems completely appalled by this revelation. "Emberly, why would you do that? Surely that is devastating for them."

I shrug, knowing the room is more then likely bugged and that this is important to sell my story on. "Because I didn't feel like it. I am just not interested in seeing them."

"Well, young lady, you better get interested because the Capitol is dying for an interview with all of you!" Effie snaps.

I nearly panic at this information because this is not something I thought of. Of course the Capitol wants an interview. How did I think I would really be able to keep my parents away from me?

I decide to change the subject. "I want to see Mason."

Effie seems to dismiss this request. "And you will in a few weeks for the Victory Tour. Right now though, we need to sort out you. You look terrible and you need to get on good terms with your parents and immediately do so."

"I don't need to be on good terms with them to do an interview," I shoot back. The truth is, I want to make this difficult for Effie. I want to keep my parents away. I want to keep my family safe.

Effie roles her eyes at me and shakes her head. "You need to clean yourself up. Pull yourself together, I will worry about getting your parents here…"

"I don't want my parents. I want Mason—" I start again.

"And you will see him soon enough. The Capitol wants to broadcast that reunion as well, so be patient. I need you to focus on your parents—" Effie says.

"I don't want anything to do with them!" I cut Effie off.

"And I don't care! And neither does the Capitol. They want to see you together, and quite frankly, you could use them more then you think!" Effie motions around my room and points to the bottle on my side table. "Whatever you are going through, your parents can help you. They have been there and I don't see cutting them off as helping you—"

"I don't care what you think. It's not your place to tell me what to do. I am pretty sure you are just my escort and you worry about the schedule, right? Anything else, unless I ask for your opinion, you don't get to give," I step toward Effie as I snap. My voice is low and dark and I can see in her eyes it scares her.

I have never really seen someone cower like this at me. It feels empowering, but also dangerous. I feel bad scaring her, but I know it's for the best. If the Capitol is listening they will know I have abandoned my judgment and my family. I want them to believe that.

It takes Effie a minute to recover but once she does she clears her throat and holds her head high. "That's correct, and so since that is my job, I will expect you to clean up, sober up, and be ready to interview along side your parents in two days time!"

Before I can retort Effie has moved out of my room leaving me blinking at an empty doorframe. I realize there is no way to get out of the interview with my parents, but there is a way to make sure they stay away for good. I need to make the interview miserable and make them stay away until I can figure out a way to get out of District 12 for good, at least until we can get a plan in place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to A _Far Worse Games To Play_. Emberly survived the Games, but at what cost? She has distanced herself from the family that loves her and the people who need her causing Katniss and Peeta hold onto hope that their daughter is more then a Capitol Puppet, but all signs point to their daughter being the destruction of Panem.

**CHAPTER 2**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I stand alone in the kitchen trying to put together a rabbit stew. Galen is at school, though I know his grades are slipping and it's only a matter of time before the school officials bring Peeta and I in to discuss it. I think they are giving him some leeway because, like the rest of the town, they can see what Emberly's return has done to our family.

People don't hate us, even Haymitch has stopped glaring at us, because I think everyone knows the truth; that Emberly has turned her back on us just like she did on Damir.

Peeta is upstairs. He is in his painting room though I don't think he has painted in weeks. The last time I checked on him while he was in there he was just sitting, staring out the window. That was two weeks ago, I hate seeing him like that and so I haven't checked on him again.

A knock on the door startles me. No one ever knocks, especially not now. No one really bothers with us anymore. I wipe my hands and move to the door. When I open it, I am shocked to see who is standing there.

"Katniss, my dear! Heavens you look terrible!" Effie moves in and hugs me. I know her harsh words are really just her concern and so I disregard them.

I hug Effie back. It is so strange to see her standing here.

"What…what are you doing here?" I manage to get out when Effie finally lets me go.

Effie gives me a sad smile. "Capitol orders. They want an interview with you and Emberly..."

I bite the inside of my mouth and look down at my feet. Effie must not know exactly what has been going on with Emberly and us.

"I know she has been ignoring you," Effie says softly. "And I am so deeply sorry, Katniss. I don't know what has gotten into Emberly."

I give Effie a small smile of gratitude. I know she means well and her words are surprisingly comforting.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I ask Effie.

Effie nods and follows me into the kitchen. I pour us both a cup of tea and we sit at the table. It seems odd to have someone to talk to in the house.

"Have you been sleeping, Katniss? Or eating at all?" Effie asks.

I look down at my frail wrists and shrug. It's no use lying to Effie.

Effie surprise me when she reaches her hand out and touches mine gently. "Emberly will come around. She is struggling, I am watching it, but I know she will. She does love you and Peeta and Galen, she is just so lost."

"I am worried about her," I admit in a whisper.

Effie nods and sighs. "Quite frankly, I am too."

I don't like the way Effie says that and I want to ask what she means but she cuts me off.

"I am hoping the interview will spark something. You will all have to be in a room together, and you all must need it. You look nearly as bad as she does," Effie says.

"Emberly doesn't look well? Is she sleeping? I know the nightmares—" I choke on my words, trying to imagine dealing with the aftermath of the Games alone. I needed Peeta; I can't imagine going at it alone. I want to help Emberly; I know I can if she will just let me.

"She doesn't look like she has slept in months," Effie admits.

I feel the tears threatening my eyes and do not speak, for fear I will start crying at the image of my daughter, struggling through all of this alone in the house up the street. So close, and yet so far from my reach. I can't protect her if she won't let me in.

"The interview is scheduled in two days. It shouldn't be too long, and we can shoot it here from District 12. They want it at Emberly's home," Effie says.

I nod. I know she isn't really asking me if we will interview anyway. We have no choice; Capitol's orders.

"Galen and Peeta are expected to be there as well," Effie says.

"Of course," I nod.

"Is Peeta at the bakery? I would love to see him," Effie says.

I look away again, down at my tea this time and shake my head.

"Is Peeta alright, Katniss?" Effie asks.

I shake my head and this time I cannot stop the tears.

"Where is he?" Effie seems genuinely concerned. I even sense panic in her voice.

"Upstairs," I manage out, realizing I have wanted nothing more then to talk about all of this with someone. I have just not gotten the chance. "He's not well, Effie. He has had episodes…some are awful…we hardly speak."

"Oh, Katniss…" Effie squeezes my hand even more tightly.

"Galen too…he seems so distant. I don't know how to fix this, Effie. I just want my family back," I am almost begging someone to listen to me.

"We will fix this, Katniss. I will try my very best," Effie comforts me. "Just think…you will see Emberly soon. You can all start healing. I know you need to."

I nod, getting myself under control at Effie's words. She is right; as much as I hate what the Capitol has done to Emberly they have given me the chance now, or rather forced the chance on us to fix things by making us attend the interview together. This is my chance to try and save what is left of my daughter and bring her back. Our family needs to be whole again and I will do whatever it takes to get us as close to the place we were before the Games destroyed us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EMBERLY POV<strong>_

I watch from my window as Effie moves down the road and into my parents home. Once she is inside I close the blind and sigh. I don't know what to do except to be a complete and total bitch to my family. If I can pull that off and effectively push them away maybe the Capitol will not bring them into any of this. The further I can keep them away the better I will feel about everything. If things don't go the way we plan, I need my parents so far away from everything that the Capitol won't threaten them.

I turn away from the window and tag another swig of my drink. It's the remainder of the Vodka mixed with some crushed up tablets of morphling that Flavius slipped me.

Flavius, Octavia, and Venia arrived an hour after Effie and have not shut up since. I know Effie wanted me to sober up, but with those three chatting in my ear about nonsense its hard to do anything but drug myself.

"Honestly, darling, this place is just pitiful!" Flavius says as he runs a new rug down the center of the hallway. My stylist have been charged with fixing my home up today and then fixing me up tomorrow so that it is ready for the interview. I honestly don't care what they do as long as they leave me alone.

"After that drink you need to slow down. We need you sharp for the interview," Octavia tells me.

I roll my eyes but say nothing. Instead, I sip down the rest of my drink, tossing myself down on the couch and letting the drugs kick in, watching my prep team work around me. They remind me of bees working in a hive, all puppets of their Queen, puppets of the Capitol.

At some point the drugs kick in and I no longer am focused on how to protect my family. In fact, I am not focused on anything. That's the nice thing about drugs is that they let me retreat into a world that none of my problems exist. I am beginning to understand why Haymitch loves his drink so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

Effie stays an hour or so before she decides its time for her to head back to Emberly's place. I thank her for her visit because I genuinely appreciated having someone to speak with. Once she leaves, I decide its time to discuss this with Peeta.

I take a deep breath and head up the stairs. I move cautiously down the hall to Peeta's painting room where I find him asleep in a chair near the window. His arms are folded across his chest and a blank canvas is on the floor next to him. It doesn't even look like he attempted to paint on it.

I contemplate not waking him because, for once, he looks peaceful, but I know that can't last. It never does for us.

"Peeta?" I call out.

It takes a few more attempts but eventually he does wake. He looks confused at first to see me standing over him. Probably because we hardly speak anymore.

"Katniss?" Peeta seems confused.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you but…well…we had a visitor," I say.

Peeta's brow furrows at my words. "Who?"

"Effie stopped by. She waned to let me know that the Capitol wants to interview us in two days…with Emberly," I add the extra part after a long moment.

"What?" The shock on Peeta's face is obvious.

I nod, moving to sit on the windowsill across from Peeta. This is the most we have spoken in over a week.

"Emberly wants us to?" Peeta asks and I can see some hope in his eyes.

"I don't know. Effie said the Capitol was requesting it," I admit.

Peeta sighs and nods, biting the inside of his lip, his strong jawline set. "Well, is a start. If we can get in the same room as Emberly…"

I nod in agreement and then feel the need to add a few more details. "Effie said Emberly didn't l look so good…that she was worried about her."

"It's a lot to deal with on your own. Coming back from that…you remember. And we didn't murder our friends," Peeta almost laughs at the last part, but I know its not because he finds it funny, it's because he finds it sad; he feels awful about all the things our daughter has done.

"I know," I agree but I will admit, the longer Emberly stays away from us, the harder it is to sympathize. I feel like I hardly know her any more.

"We need to use this to get her back, Katniss. This might be our only shot," Peeta says and that is when I hear it. The fire is back in his voice. The man I love, the boy with the bread, is back.

I nod feverishly in agreement.

"We're going to get her back," Peeta says and reaches out, taking my hand in his.

I nearly melt at his touch, only now realizing how much I missed it.

I hear the door open and I know Galen is home from school. I look to Peeta.

"We need to tell Galen," I say.

Peeta nods and we move out of the room together, down the stairs, where we find Galen by the front door taking his shoes off. He looks up at us, clearly confused to see us together and I can't blame. He hardly ever sees Peeta and I together anymore.

"Galen, we need to talk," I speak first.

"What?" Galen seems cautious.

"Its about Emberly," I say.

Galen stands straight up now and I realize he has grown at least four inches since I last took note. His eyes are unreadable. "What about her?"

"Let's talk in the kitchen," Peeta suggests.

I nod and allow Peeta to lead us all into the kitchen where we sit down at the table. Silence falls among us and I think, for a split second, I will have to do most of the talking. Maybe Peeta isn't up for it yet, but it is weird for me to be the one with the words.

Just as I open my mouth to speak, Peeta seems to return to himself.

"Effie stopped by earlier to see your mother. She let us know the Capitol wants us to do an interview with Emberly. Its in two days," Peeta explains.

Galen seems repulsed by the idea. "Why would we do that? Emberly wants us to?"

"The Capitol wants us to," Peeta repeats what he said.

"So Emberly still could care less about us…" Galen deducts and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"Emberly has been through a lot, Galen…" I remind him.

"So have we," Galen snaps back and I realize he seems older too now. I know he is going to be fourteen in a few short weeks but he seems older.

"You're right, we have," Peeta nods in agreement with Galen. "But, we are a family…and this is going to give us a chance to talk to Emberly and see if we can't fix things."

"She doesn't want to fix things. She killed Damir and she sent Peacekeepers out after mom when she tried to see her," Galen reminds us of what has gone on since Emberly left for the Games. "She's different…she's never going to be who she was."

"We can help her try and get back there. You're probably right. She has changed and parts of that won't ever go back, but Emberly is still Emberly. She is still your sister," Peeta tries.

Galen shakes his head and stands. "My sister died in the arena."

"Galen…" I am shocked by his words.

Galen just shakes his head and moves out of the kitchen. I glance at Peeta to see if he is going to stop him but I realize even Peeta is at a loss of words.

Just when I think Galen is going to walk away without another word, he turns to look at us with a sigh. "Just let me know when we are going over for the interview."

I give Galen a small and grateful smile which he does not return before he leaves the kitchen completely.

"Looks like we all have a lot of healing to do," Peeta sighs when we are alone.

"He's so mad at her," I speak of our son and daughter.

Peeta nods. "He has a right to be. Everything that's happened is a mess…but we can start to fix it in two days…we just need to figure out how to do that."

I nod in agreement with Peeta glad to see some life back in his blue eyes. He is determined to mend our family and suddenly I realize I am not alone in the fight to bring our daughter home. Peeta and I are a team, we always have been, and this is just another Game we need to win together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to A _Far Worse Games To Play_. Emberly survived the Games, but at what cost? She has distanced herself from the family that loves her and the people who need her causing Katniss and Peeta hold onto hope that their daughter is more then a Capitol Puppet, but all signs point to their daughter being the destruction of Panem.

**CHAPTER 3**

_**EMBERLY POV**_

I wake up to a headache. I didn't sober up the last two days despite my prep team and Effie's wishes and now I am paying for it. Venia and Octavia are already buzzing around my room, gathering my clothes off the floor while Flavius barks in my ear about all the lovely things I will endure to be ready for the interview.

I want to take the pillow my head is on and smother them all.

"Up! Up! We need to get ready!" Effie enters my room, clapping her hands together.

I grown but know there is no way I will get more sleep today and so I begrudgingly lift my head up and sigh, trying my best to focus my vision.

I probably shouldn't have taken a few shots of morphling in my drink last night but I couldn't take the mind-numbing conversations from my prep team over the dinner I hardly touched. Now, I will pay for the luxury of being numb to it all last night.

"Well you look just dreadful," Effie snorts at me.

I glare at her but don't response to her words. I can see myself in the mirror and she is right. I look awful.

"Well, lucky for you we will just work out magic!" Flavius says, already pulling a beautiful black scarf out of a bag and hanging it on my closet door.

"I do hope so," Effie says, not making eye contact as she speaks with me. "The schedule is a bear…your parents will be here in three hours and this place must be cleaned. You _will _be sober and you _will_ be smiling for this interview. Understood?"

"Sure…" I mumble.

"What was that?" Effie asks.

I bite the inside of my lip. I know she heard me but she is making me speak up. My voice is horse. "I said sure."

Effie looks over at Venia and Octavia who are busy smoothing my black leather jacket out and getting my make up ready. I can tell that the three women are sharing an unspoken conversation about me; probably about what an awful daughter I am being.

"I'll sober up," I tell Effie. "How long is the interview?"

"Not very long…then I thought you and your parents—" Effie tries.

"My parents and I will do the interview together. Then I want them gone," I say quickly, cutting off whatever idea Effie was hoping she could push on me.

"Emberly, they miss you…" Effie tries.

I shrug. I will not cave.

"The Capitol wants to see you and your family happy together. Everyone is so excited," Venia tries.

"And we will look happy. Its just a television show, right?" I look up at Effie and Venia. "And I will play my part…what the Capitol sees is only an illusion anyway."

"It doesn't need to be. Your family—" Effie tries again.

"My family is weak. I don't need them, I don't want them. I want Mason and I want to be in the Capitol," I decide to push for this in front of my prep team.

"Be in the Capitol?" Octavia cocks what would be her eyebrow, however she does not have any hair on her face.

"I just want to get out of District 12," I say.

"Well, we cannot argue with you there. This place is just as awful as before the Revolution," Flavius says.

I nod, though I have seen pictures, and I know that's not true. District 12 was a walking graveyard before the Revolution.

"You would want to move to the Capitol?" Venia asks.

I realize that this is a chance for me to push myself, to distance myself from my family. "I would love it."

"And the Capitol would love it as well! Imagine a Victor living there!" Flavius says.

Effie just shakes her head at me, and I wonder what she is thinking. I wonder if she believes anything I am saying or simply thinks the Games have truly destroyed me.

"Well…right now focus on the interview. Whatever problem you have with your family, Emberly, the Capitol wants to see a happy picture. Do you understand?" Effie looks at me.

I nod again. I do understand and if that will keep the President happy I will do it, because I know my home is bugged and I know he must think now that I despise my family but will put on the show for the Capitol. I hope that is the case anyway, and I hope he can appreciate it so that whatever happens to me, my family is kept out of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

Peeta is quiet as he puts his jacket on in the mirror. I help him with his hair. The prep team will be getting us ready last minute but Effie had them send our clothes down last night. She said it would be easier for us to get dressed at our home rather then at Emberly's home. Peeta and I both think that is because Emberly is not really happy with us coming up there but we take it in stride. We know we just need to get near Emberly. Peeta is confident we can get her to come back around, that we can find our daughter in whatever mess the Capitol has made of her.

"You look good," Peeta tells me as he looks at me in the mirror.

I smile at him. I do look a little healthier. All of us have actually eaten in the few days, but I still don't look like much. The prep team will have its work to do. I touch my simple braid as Peeta turns to look at me.

"We are going to get Emberly back. I feel it," Peeta says, touching my hand on my hair.

I give him a small nod. I can't find my voice. Truth is, I don't know if I can have the same confidence as Peeta. I want to get Emberly back, but it just seems surreal that after all these months I will even be in the same room as her.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks.

I hear the concern in his voice before I see it in his eyes. When I look up at him in the mirror I can see he is worried about me.

"I'm fine. Just…nervous, I guess," I admit.

Peeta nods and I can tell her understands.

"What if she doesn't talk to us?" I voice my first concern.

Peeta shrugs and gives a small smile. "She has to talk to us. President's orders, remember?"

"At least Snow's grandson is good for something," I comment on our new president.

Peeta cracks a smile at my joke.

"We should make sure that Galen is ready," Peeta says with his smile.

I nod and watch as Peeta quickly passes a kiss over my forehead before heading out into the hall to make sure our son is getting ready in his room.

This gives me a moment to look myself over the mirror. I know I don't look any older, but I feel far past my age now. My body doesn't look it but I am so tired. My body has been through starvation, two Hunger Games, a Revolution, depression, the birth of two children and now nearly the loss of my first born.

The Capitol has destroyed me and I have tried so many times to put myself back together, but I only hope I can do it this time around. I need to be strong so that I can be sharp on my feet and figure out how to get through to Emberly.

I take a deep breath and put on my fake smile; practicing the look that Effie trained me to do during the Games. I then move out of my bedroom jus tin time to see Peeta and Galen moving down the hall toward me.

Galen is quite but looks handsome in the green sweater that Effie had sent for him.

"We're all set," Peeta says, one hand on Galen's shoulder.

"Good," I nod and wait for Peeta and Galen to pass me before I follow them down the stairs.

When we reach the bottom I put a hand on Galen's shoulder and am relieved when he doesn't push me away. He hasn't spoken much to Peeta or I since we have found we were going to Emberly's for the interview but he has been eating better and looks a little healthier. Hopefully the cameras can catch that.

"Here comes Effie," Peeta says as he looks through the blinds. I follow his gaze and see Effie trudging through the cold in her high heels. She is coming to escort us down to Emberly's home and to our interview as a family, or whatever you would call us now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EMBERLY POV<strong>_

I stand nervously in my kitchen with my prep team around me. Effie has left to go get my parents and the camera crew is in the living room setting up. It is only a matter of time before Effie returns with my parents and younger brother. That is when the real show will begin.

I have avoided them so long and miss them so much that I only hope I can keep my cool and keep them at a distance when they arrive. I wish now I had kept drinking. It would have helped me keep the act up; keep numb.

I have to keep reminding myself I am doing this to keep them safe. I am cutting them off and secluded myself so that if this all falls down it only falls down on me. I know there is still a chance my parents were be brought into things, but the people of the Capitol love them and it won't take long for anyone to realize they have no idea what my plan is.

"Emberly, can we get you in here?" The camera man asks.

I stand silently and move into the living room. I let them direct me where to stand and where my family will be standing. Thankfully, my family will be behind me so I won't have to look any of them in the eye for the interview.

"Interview should last a few minutes. Just to check in on you all. Caesar wants to save the good questions for your Victory Tour," The cameraman, I think his name is Jux, explains.

"He will come in over that monitor?" I point to a small screen in the back of the room.

Jux nods just as I hear the door to my house open.

My back stiffens as I hear my prep team run and practically through themselves at my parents and brother. I don't turn my head as the prep team leads my family into the kitchen to get their own makeup done. In fact, I don't move at all. I just stand very still in the exact spot that Jux put me in.

After a few minutes, Effie comes into the room. I just move my head enough to see that she is alone and examining me.

Effie lifts my chin in her hand and looks closely at my eyes. "You don't look too bad…"

"I sobered up," I slap Effie's hand away and speak quietly.

"Attitude," Effie snaps at me and then steps back, trying to see the bigger picture for the interview. "You will stay there and your parents will be behind you, your brother to the side…it will look lovely!"

I just nod and take a deep breath, letting out slowly and counting down the minutes until the first real encounter with my family.

And the minutes pass by like a death song. I just want this to be over and it still hasn't started. And then, finally, Effie calls my parents into the room and my family is in front of me.

There is an awkward silence as my parents and younger brother look at me. I can see it in their eyes, especially my mother's eyes, that they are struggling just as much as I am. They look so tired, so worn, and I can't help but feel responsible for their deteriorating looks.

It takes every ounce of strength to not break down and run at them and sob in my parents' arms, and hold Galen close to me, and tell them everything.

The only thing that is holding me in my place is that I know if I do that I will condemn them all to death. If anyone finds out that more Tributes made it out of the Game and they are trying to form some sort of attack on the Capitol and that it was my idea, we are all dead.

But again, that is assuming those other tributes did survive. Of that, I do not know.

The silence seems to last forever, and finally, I find my backbone again and look away from my family, over to Effie who was clearly hoping that there would be some kind of reconciliation before the interview.

"Are we going to do this?" I grow out practically and realize, almost to my own relief, that my voice is rough.

"Certainly," Effie sighs and I can tell she feels defeated in any hope I would be happy to see my parents. Instead, she moves and puts her hands on my mother's shoulders, directing her to her spot.

"Now, Katniss…please stand behind Emberly…hand on her shoulder," Effie says.

I feel my mothers hand cautiously move to my shoulder and again, for a moment, I think about turning into her chest and hiding from the world. She has always been able to keep me safe.

But I stop myself and then Galen is placed next to me and my father is placed next to my mother, behind me.

Effie steps back to look at the picture perfect family she has created, which seems so ironic because we are the furthest thing from that.

"Now…Caesar will be on in approximately ten minutes. Jux…can you come with me quickly?" Effie motions for the camera man to follow and I realize only too late she is setting it up so I am forced to be in the room with my parents alone for a few minutes.

I take a step after Effie to protest and I feel my mother's hand quickly fall off my shoulder.

"Emberly…" My father's voice is soft and even and it reminds me of the time he had to tell me that the baby bunny I found injured in the woods when I was five had died two weeks later.

I turn slowly to look at my family, really look at them, and its so obvious how broken they truly are. Under all of the make up and beautiful clothing I can see how destroyed they are. I did that to them.

"Emberly…we miss you—" My father starts.

"Dad, don't," I put a hand up and cut him off, knowing it is breaking his heart but also knowing this is what I have to do to ensure they are truly safe. They can hate me forever, as long as they are alive and safe to hate me.

"What happened to you?" Galen speaks up now and he does not try to hide the anger in his voice.

My heart breaks. My brother and I have always gotten along. Besides Damir, he knows me better then anyone, and to hear how much I have hurt him brings tears to my eyes that I have to force back down.

"You killed Damir and then you don't even want to look at us," Galen is still talking, still angry.

I swallow hard, knowing that this is important. I gather my wits and twist my face into a glare, my jaw set just like my father's jaw is set. "What happened to me? You want to know what happened? I got put in a slaughter-fest and won and I am grateful for it. The Capitol let me see the truth about the people of District 12…the ones who thought the rebellion was a good idea. You are all weak. You let your kids get taken and killed not because the Capitol is awful but because you are all weak."

"Emberly, you know that is not what happened," My mother speaks up now but her voice is shaking.

I snort and shake my head, trying to keep my head on right but it's hard. I feel my hands shaking from withdrawal from the drugs and liquor but I am sure my parents think I am shaking with anger rather then withdrawal.

"I am here because the Capitol wants us to do this…now if you are smart, and I know you are, you will do what is expected and you will leave after this damn interview. Don't ask me to explain to you why I feel this way, just know I understand what the Capitol wants and I am grateful for it," I try to keep my voice steady.

It seems my warning is enough and the conversation ends as Effie and Jux return. Effie can see from the look on everyone's face that the room is fairly tense and so she does not try to push us anymore. Instead, she silently gets us back in order and within minutes, we see Caesar welcoming us to his program.

"Welcome to our favorite Victor family!" Caesar yells into the camera.

I put on my fake smile and know instantly that my family is all doing the same around me. I can hear the fakeness in my mother's voice.

"Well, we are so happy to be here, Caesar!" My mother giggles like a schoolgirl as her hand moves to my shoulder.

And we are all playing out part. It is as easy as that. Whether my family is mad at me, disgusted with me, or hates me, they will not sell me up the river to the Capitol.

"Lovely! Truly! What a beautiful family! Now, Emberly, how does it feel to be back in District 12?" Caesar turns his attention to me.

I smile calmly and shrug. "Well…I can't deny the Capitol spoiled me while on my stay. I can't wait to get back."

I hear the crowd that Caesar is speaking in front of cheer and he laughs as well. "And we cannot wait to get you back here! Mason seems to be saying the same thing!"

The mention of Mason makes me almost lose my footing. I long for him, for the comfort only he can bring because only he understands what I am going through. However, Caesar takes my reaction to Mason's name as me simply missing the man I love.

"He is just as excited to see you as you seem to be to see him," Caesar guesses.

"Of course I am," I even manage to force what I hope looks like a blush.

"And Peeta…how does it feel to no longer be the only man in your little girls life?" Caesar turns the attention to my father asking a question that would matter at all if my father played any role in my life since I returned from the Games. Caesar can only assume that we are the picturesque family that the Capitol sees on screen now rather then the broken family we really are.

My father doesn't answer for a moment and I turn to look at him, worried he may blow my cover. I wouldn't blame him really, if he is as angry and hurt by me as he seems, but I am relieved to find him smirking and shaking his head.

"Well, I haven't gotten the chance to meet Mason officially yet but he seems like a fine boy," My Father answers.

"Haven't met him yet?!" Caesar pretends to be outraged. "Well we will have to talk to President Snow about that and see if we can't get that boy out to District 12, am I right?"

The crowd cheers at Caesar's suggestion and even I have to admit, I am not opposed to it, especially if I have a few weeks left before the Victory Tour.

"Well, we will see if we can arrange that," my Father jokes with Caesar.

"Now Katniss…how is it having your daughter home, knowing you all have shared such similar experiences now?" Caesar's tone changes to something a little more serious.

I glance over at my mother who is smiling though I can see she is having a hard time coming up with an answer. Probably because I have made it hell for her, probably because she has no idea what is like to have her daughter really home, because I won't let her get close to me.

"Its…it's been…" My mother starts.

"It's been great. We like having her home," Galen surprises me as he speaks.

My mother and I both seem to have the same look of shock that Galen has taken the reigns but it makes sense. Galen is like my father; he can move a crowd with words when he wants to though he is normally a little shy.

"Well, that's lovely. Lovely to have a family so close," Caesar concludes and the crowd cheers.

"And one final question…one that is on everyone's mind…as I am sure it is on yours in District 12 everyday, and I do want to talk about it more when you arrive here, Emberly, but Damir…Haymitch…how has that effected you all?" Caesar asks.

I am numb, silenced for a moment and I can tell my parents are as well.

My father finally breaks the silence. "Haymitch…um…we haven't seen much of him—"

"Why should we?" I snort. I have regained my composure and know how to handle this. I remember what I need to seem like, the image I am selling. "Haymitch knows what happened to Damir is his own fault. I was taught to handle myself, to fight for my life…Damir was not."

"Strong words considering you and Damir seemed so close," Caesar says, seeming shocked by me.

"Come on now, Caesar, I am sure you would rather talk about that when I see you next time, otherwise, we may not have much to say at all," I tease now, with the same school girl voice my mother used.

Caesar laughs after a moment and seems to agree. "That is true…and so let us look forward to the next time we all see you, here in the Capitol, Emberly!"

Caesar waves to us and we wave back and then the cameraman counts us off and the interview is over.

A breath of relief seems to come out of all of us and I quickly pull my microphone away from me and toss it on the ground, not looking over my shoulder for a second at my family.

I am nearly out of the room when Effie comes in and walks toward me, pushing me back into it by forcing me to counter each of her steps.

"Wonderful!" Effie's voice is high as if she is singing.

"Get them out of here," I say to Effie, still not looking at my parents.

"Emberly, enough of this…" My mother walks toward me fiercely and for once I can truly see why people feared my mother so. She does have a way about her and she is intense.

I make the mistake of looking up at my mother and now she is too close. Her hand is on my cheek. "Come home to us. This is crazy, we can help you—"

"I don't need your help," I snap quickly.

I see hurt flash across my mother's face and for a second it does hurt me. I feel I owe her something more. I know its stupid, especially if the Capitol can hear me in this house which is most certainly bugged but I can't help myself.

I lean in closer to my mother so that only she can hear my whisper. "Just trust me, mom."

My mother pulls away and I see the confusion on her face but I don't care. I have already risked too much by even saying the words, and so I turn swiftly and motion to Effie once more with my back to my family.

"Get them out of here!" I snap.

Effie sighs but I know does my bidding because as I make my way up the stairs, I hear my front door open and close. I know my parents have left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Sequel to A _Far Worse Games To Play_. Emberly survived the Games, but at what cost? She has distanced herself from the family that loves her and the people who need her causing Katniss and Peeta hold onto hope that their daughter is more then a Capitol Puppet, but all signs point to their daughter being the destruction of Panem.

**CHAPTER 4**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I lay awake in bed. I can't sleep even if I wanted to. My thoughts are still running in circles around what Emberly said early this evening, before two peacekeepers escorted us out of her house following the interview.

I didn't tell Peeta or Galen what Emberly had said to me on the way home. Neither of them spoke much either, and Galen went to bed without a word, even without his dinner.

Peeta was quiet most of the night too. Even as we got ready for bed, he hardly said much to me. Now, I glance over at him next to me and am certain he is asleep. His back is too me so I can't be sure but he hasn't moved much.

I sigh and look back at the ceiling, replaying Emberly's words over and over in my head again. _What does she want me to trust her about? Why would I trust her? How did we lose her so quickly?_

I shift in the bed a little, trying to calm my own nerves.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice is drowsy.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up," I apologize.

Peeta turns to face me and I can see from the circles under his eyes that he hasn't slept yet either.

"I wasn't sleeping. Trying to…but wasn't," Peeta confirms what I thought.

I nod. I understand. Sleep has never come easy to Peeta nor I, though it usually is easier when we are together. Tonight, that is different.

"Are you thinking about Emberly?" Peeta asks, always able to read my mind.

Again I nod.

"Katniss…I never thought I would say it but…please, don't lose sleep over her," Peeta asks.

My brow furrows in confusion at Peeta's words. He is the last person I would have ever thought to talk like that.

"She's gone, Katniss. I didn't want to think so but…after tonight. She isn't Emberly anymore. Something changed in her and…I don't think we can bring her back. I thought we could but…I think we lost her," Peeta says.

"She survived the Games, Peeta…we haven't lost her," I cut him off.

"A lot of Victors survived and were lost, Katniss. You know that as well as I do. I mean, even the ones we are close to…Johanna, Haymitch…they aren't who they were before they went into the Games. They lost everyone, they are cold…they have drinking problems…the Morphlings…I mean, come on. Think of all the Victors who were just lost souls after the Games," Peeta rambles.

I shake my head. "We didn't come out like that Peeta."

"We came out together, and even then…how hard was it for us to pick up the pieces?" Peeta says.

"She didn't come out alone either," I remind him.

"No, but Gale's son isn't going to fix her. He is just as messed up…they both killed their fellow tributes. Did you forget Damir?" Peeta says, and I can see a fierceness in his eyes now.

"Of course not, Peeta," I am offended by his questions.

"We didn't raise Emberly to kill…let alone kill her best friend. Something changed in her. She is cutting us off and out of her life and I don't know how we can possibly fix that," Peeta admits.

I sigh and bite my lip. We are silent for a moment.

"Emberly said something to me, Peeta," I finally say.

Now Peeta is the one who is confused by my words. "What?"

"When we were leaving. When I walked up to her before Effie had us escorted out…she said something to me," I explain a little further.

"What did she say?" Peeta asks me.

"She said…to trust her," I say, knowing the words still sounds as confusing now as they did at the time.

"Trust her? Trust her about what?" Peeta asks.

I shake my head. That's the same question I have been asking myself since Emberly said it. "I don't know…but it must mean something. I don't think she is as lost as you think."

Peeta thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. "Or it just is her way of telling us to trust her, we don't belong around her."

"Or something else," I push with hope.

"Or nothing else. She isn't well, Katniss…and she has made it so clear that she doesn't want us to be around her. For all we know her words could have been a warning," Peeta says.

I must admit Peeta's words surprise me. He is usually the optimistic one, the one holding onto hope and I am usually the one who gives him reality checks, but not this time. He is probably right; I know that. Emberly is so lost and even the way she spoke to me didn't seem like much more then a warning for us to stay away; maybe to trust her that she knows what is best now, but I can't give up that easily.

"So what do we do? We just give up? Peeta, she is our daughter," I remind him.

"I know that," Peeta sighs and I can see now how much he is struggling. "And no, of course we don't give up but…I don't see how any of this can be fixed except with a lot of time."

After a moment I nod. I know Peeta's words are true. The only way we can fix any of this is through time but that has never been something I have been good with. For most of my life, time has been nothing but my enemy. How much time it would take to hunt, how much time we had left before the next Reaping, how much time my father spent in the minds, how much time my it would take for my mother to recover. Time has never been good to me, and this is no exception.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EMBERLY POV<strong>_

My first stop after my parent's visit is the liquor cabinet. I want to drown my thoughts, drown my feelings, and drown everything until I leave for the Capitol next week.

I feel like a horrible daughter; maybe because I am. I know how much I am hurting my parents and how easy it would be to tell them the truth. They would stand by me, for whatever is coming, but that wouldn't be fair. They fought their fight years ago. This is my fight and part of that fight is to keep them safe.

I have to keep reminding myself that I am doing this to keep them safe. I am doing this so that my brother has a chance at a normal, safe life.

The world has changed. I know that. The Games that I won have started a new spark and I am responsible for feeding that spark and making sure it grows into the fire I want it to be.

I open a new bottle of whiskey and chug it straight. It burns, but it also reminds me I am alive, and I have a mission.

The problem is I have no idea what that mission is. I have no clue what plans are to come, or even if our first plan worked. If everyone in the arena actually died, if Mason and I have no allies after all, I don't know what we will do.

A knock on the door startles me and I turn just in time to see Effie shuffling in the room, a disgusted look in her face as she takes small steps in her heels.

"Well you were most unpleasant! Your poor parents!" Effie scolds me.

I snort and shake my head, continuing to drink my bottle.

"What happened to you, Emberly?" Effie asks.

I chuckle at her, always playing my part. It's certainly easier with the alcohol. "I won the Hunger Games. Didn't you see?"

Effie shakes her head once more as Myers moves into the room.

"I will be back in a week to get her for the tour. Do me a favor and make sure she doesn't kill herself with the alcohol or the drugs for that matter before then?" Effie taps Myers on his vest, indicating I am now his responsible.

Myers nods and Effie walks out of the room, leaving me alone with the closet thing I have to a friend right now. Myers doesn't judge me and for someone who grew up in the Capitol he is rather kind, but I can even see it on his face. I am disappointing him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

Four days have passed since the interview at Emberly's home and since then there has been no sight of my daughter. Not even at the Hob, where I know she visits regularly to buy things I doubt she needs. When I went there this morning I heard comments among some of the poorer sellers that she had not visited in days.

That part of her gave me hope. Part of her was still trying to give back to the District, even though most despised her. She was spending money she didn't need to spend to help the people of 12. That is the daughter I raised; that was the only glimpse of Emberly that seemed liked my daughter since she returned from the Games, but now, word is she hasn't been to the hob in over a week. I guess even that part of her is gone.

I stand at the sink; skinning a squirrel I caught that morning. I have been hunting again just like Peeta has been forcing himself to head to the bakery early. He is still there now, probably cleaning up to close since the sun will be setting soon. We decided after the interview that we needed to start getting back in our normal routine, for Galen's sake at least.

And Galen seems to have gotten back into his own routine. He sits at the table in silence while I work at the sink doing his homework. I haven't seen him bring a book home in days so this is a significant improvement and I hope he can start getting some normalcy back in his life as well, especially if life without Emberly is going to be our new normal.

None of us have talked much about the interview or Emberly since that day. We watched the interview only because the Capitol ordered it and we certainly did look like a happy family. It is disgusting how good we all are at acting for the Capitol. I cannot help but admit I am really surprised by how natural the lying came to Emberly and Galen. Peeta and I have had years of practice lying to the Capitol, but my children picked it up just as naturally.

Galen sighs and it catches my attention. I put the squirrel down and look over at my son. He has put his pencil down now.

"Homework trouble?" I ask, though I don't know how much help I can offer. When I was in school the lessons were skewed to only learning about the Capitol and the minimum to survive in District 12, mostly coal, reading, and money exchange. Since the rebellion, schools across all the Districts have gotten increasingly better. Galen and Emberly know things, like algebra, real world history, and science; things Peeta and I never learned.

"No…just looking at the calendar," Galen admits.

"For what?" I ask.

"For when the Victory Tour starts…for when Emberly finally leaves," Galen adds the last part while looking down at his hands.

"What?" My son's words surprise me and there is no way to hide it my voice.

Galen shrugs but continues. "I just think it will be easier when she leaves. Then it will be like she really is dead rather then just living down the street and hating us."

My son's words crush me and I have to lean on the counter to steady myself. I am somewhere between tears and wanting to throw up. Never in my life did I think my children would talk about each other like that.

"She doesn't hate us," I whisper finally.

Galen looks up at me with quizzical eyes. "You were at the interview, mom. You say what she was like…"

"She's just confused," I try.

Galen shakes his head. "No. She just doesn't care anymore."

"Galen…" I start.

"Its okay, Mom. I am okay with it. I just…I pretend my sister did die in the Games. It makes this easier," Galen explains.

I bite my lip. I wish Peeta were here. He would know what to say. I am lousy with words and this is just a shining example of it. I try to open my mouth but nothing comes out and Galen seems to take my silence for agreement as he gathers his textbooks and heads out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EMBERLY POV<strong>_

I am shaken awake and I immediately start swinging. Someone is attacking me; someone's hands are on my shoulders. I open my eyes to see Myers standing over me, though now he is shielding himself from my swings.

"Calm down, damn it!" Myers is screaming at me.

Once I realize I am safe, that he isn't trying to kill me, I am able to control myself. I sit up quickly and immediately regret it, my head pounding from all of the alcohol and morphling I had taken last night to sleep. In fact, I have been taking it every day since the interview, since I threw my parents out.

"What?" I growl at him.

"Get up. Effie is downstairs…" Myers warns me.

I shake my head at him, stumbling out of the bed or rather nearly fall out of it. The drugs are still in my system and Myers helps me get to my feet, holding me steady by my arms.

"Effie?" I am confused. I may be high, or drunk, but I know that a week hasn't passed since Effie was last here. We are not leaving for the Victory Tour yet.

Myers nods.

"It hasn't been a week though…" I reason.

"She's early…" Myers seems to think I am able to stand on my own now and lets go of my arm. "And you would get changed…she isn't alone."

My eyes widen at the fact that someone is with Effie. I have no idea who it could be with Effie but it makes me nervous. It could be anyone from the Capitol.

I move try and clean myself up but don't get a chance as Effie walks in my room. I am shocked who follows her. It is Mason.


End file.
